


ART - Postcard Home

by Tarlan



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Digital Art, Epistolary, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for Trope Bingo - Epistolary</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Postcard Home

I adore this series despite the tragedy at the beginning of Season 3. I love the Englishman abroad - so confused and out of place but doing the best he can to solve the crime. I do like both Inspectors but still have a special adoration for Richard. In my world he is still very much alive and slowly learning how to relax.

**Click on image for larger size**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/553531/553531_original.jpg)

.


End file.
